The Beginning
by Dashing
Summary: My take on how Harvey ended up with Donna as his secretary.


**The Beginning **

Harvey had been working at Pearson Hardman for 10 years. Donna had been his secretary for 7 of those years. The first 3 were painful to say the least. He was already on his way to becoming the best closer in the city, and his ego was of a proportional size thus leading to the fact that he would go through about 6 secretaries a year. Some were dull, some were slow, some were too ugly to look at all day (the office did have glass walls), some didn't even speak english, and it got worse over time. He began to think someone was doing this out of personal revenge. Finally after three years the HR department got so fed up with Harvey's irate calls over the latest secretarial abomination that an angry office worker sent him down a stack of resumes and told him to conduct his own god damned interviews.

Harvey, of course, rose to the occasion. He asked to be pulled off one of the most high profile cases the company had seen in a while to devote his whole time to the task. And it wasn't an easy one. Apparently HR had given him some of their top tier candidates in the past, well before Smelly Kelly who'd been the turning point in the long line of secretaries who'd gone from 'not quite right' to 'incompetent' to 'where the hell do you find these walking nutjobs'.

Only 3 candidates were even worth interviewing, and they all failed horribly. The best of the bunch was a 19 year old guy with purple hair, tattoos, and multiple face piercings. But of course Jessica had walked in during the interview and staunchly refused Harvey hire him as he'd scare away potential clients. He'd sighed and left a message for HR saying he needed more.

The next day there was a new pile of even worse candidates. And the day after that, and the day after that. The worst thing was all the office seeing the weirdos he kept interviewing. The term 'karma' was dropped more than a few times. Thursday he did nothing but interview ex cons that were at least twice his size and had a particular distaste for lawyers. Mad-Dawg had been the last straw. Harvey grabbed the files and stormed down to the HR offices on the 3rd floor.

He burst through the door, his carefully practiced calm fading fast, "My name is Harvey Spector and I'd like to know who the hell is responsible for this."

"For what exactly Mr. Spector?" asked a pretty redhead to the left.

"For Mad-Dawg…" He read her name plate, "Donna." The room broke into giggles and Donna unsuccessfully tried to cover up a smug little smile. Harvey narrowed his eyes and walked over to her desk. The rest of the HR office went back to what they were doing before as Harvey slowly sank into the chair opposite Donna. "It's you. You're the one doing this to me."

"Don't be so overdramatic Mr. Spector. After all, you started it," Donna replied calmly not even looking up from her computer.

"I started it? How the hell do you figure that Debbie?" Harvey asked confused.

"It's Donna Mr. Spector Donna Clarke. Maybe you recognize the name? its the name that has been on top of all the resumes of all the secretaries you've gotten for the past 3 years. All of the perfectly qualified secretaries that i have sent your way who you have consequently fired for no good reason." she grinned at him, but her eyes were cold.

"Perfectly qualified? You call these miscreants perfectly qualified? Donna you and I clearly have a different grasp on the word qualified."

"Well, for the first 2 and half years they were perfectly qualified."

"I KNEW Smelly Kelly was personal!" Harvey burst out and Donna's smug smile reappeared. "Why are you doing this? Why not just transfer me to someone else…anyone else" he muttered the last part.

"Oh I was going Mr. Spector, but then there's Norma to consider."

"Norma? Who the hell is Norma you crazy woman? I don't know any Norma's!" Harvey was really reaching the end of his patience here.

"She's Louis' secretary. You see her everyday."

"Oh what and I have somehow mortally offended your soul sister Norma and are thus extracting revenge?"

"Again with the dramatics," Donna sighed and looked at Harvey resting her elbows on her dest and her hands clasped under her chin. Harvey recognized this pose, she'd finally gotten to her point. "Norma and I go to lunch everyday. We have everyday for the past 5 years I've worked here. I enjoy lunch with Norma, I look forward to it, we have a special rating system for restaurants that other people just don't understand." Harvey rolled his eyes, "Now about two years ago when Mr. Hardman retired and Louis' old secretary Felcia quit Norma got transferred to Louis."

"This is all very fascinating Donna, but if you'd get to the point where you began to sadistically torture me with secretaries I'd be very grateful."

Donna shot him a look and he shut up, "Now everything was good for about 6 months. Norma liked Louis -"

"Don't be ridiculous no one likes Louis."

She gave him the look again, he put his hands up in mock defeat, "Lunch continued on as per usual and I was happy. Then Louis begins to get irate over some young upstart associate names Harvey. He works harder trying to get rid of said associate. Works so hard that he requires Norma to have a shorter lunch break. And the more this Harvey annoys him the harder he works Norma and the shorter our lunches get until we don't have time to venture further than the cafe across the street. A cafe which scored very poorly on our rating scale." Harvey was grinning now as he remembered Louis' thinly veiled attempts at getting him fired.

"Now, me being the clever and wonderful girl I am, recognize this Harvey as the same Harvey whose been a pain in my ass for the last 2 years. So yes I decided to take a personal interest and began sending you the bottom of the barrel employees. Although it didn't start with Smelly Kelly, it started with Kleptomaniac Chloe."

"Kleptomaniac? I KNEW someone was stealing my office supplies that bitch," Harvey murmured.

"Oh she stole a lot more than office supplies from what I know from our post-firing phone call."

"So what, you want me to play nice with Louis so Norma can get her lunch break back?"

"No, watching you suffer these past few months has apparently put Louis in a great mood and Norma already has her lunch break back. Problem solved."

"No. Problem not solved. I still have no secretary!"

"That's hardly my problem Mr. Spector," Donna replied dully going back to her computer.

"It's completely your problem considering that its your job!"

"I found you secretaries! I found 27 well qualified secretaries for 2 years! That breaks the office record for secretaries per year! I stayed late, I went through dozens of resumes, I bartered and traded for the best girls who came through this office to find someone that would work for you, someone that you would like. And none of them lasted even 2 months! Then after being such a colossal pain in my backside you went and took Norma from me? You really thought I was just going to let that slide? No. You've had this coming for years Mr. Spector." Donna's face was now as red as her hair and her eyes were squinting angrily at Harvey. Much to her annoyance all Harvey did in reply was smirk. "So from now on you'll be choosing your own secretaries."

There was silence for a few minutes. The two of them staring at each other. A long enough pause for Donna to finally take in his appearance. Finally a face to match the name that had been giving her so much trouble. Even though she was loath to admit it, it was a fine face indeed. She took in the expensive suit, the self satisfied grin, the aura of power and control that just seemed to emanate from him, the frankly hot body, and those dark eyes which were sizing her up just as thoroughly.

"You." he said after a while, his smile stretching father than ever.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm choosing you," Harvey said, "to be my new secretary."

"You cant choose me, I wasn't an option," Donna replied a little thrown off.

"Trust me, you are certainly more of an option than Mad-Dawg."

"Oh let that go will you."

"Not until you agree to be my secretary," Harvey replied.

Donna paused, "No."

"I could tell your supervisor what you've been doing, which you've just admitted very vocally to."

"Really? blackmail and tattling?"

"Fine, I'll double whatever it is their paying you here," Harvey said doing a bit on an internal victory dance when she paused, but clearly he needed to go further, "I solemly promise to treat you better than any of the past secretaries," she rolled her eyes, "and," he leaned over her desk until there was only about 5 inches between their faces, "I'll make sure you and Norma get hour long lunch breaks everyday without fail. Deal?" he pulled back and stuck his hand out.

Donna tilted her head to the side, "Deal."

**Author Note: Written really quickly so forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes! Not really sure if I should continue with Harvey/Donna scenes throughout the years or leave it as a oneshot. Lemme know what y'all thing.**

**Review!**


End file.
